


Yoi Prompts Weekly Collection

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O and Mpreg (for the first chapter), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, Other, Rating May Change, Tags at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: This is the beginning of my YOI prompts weekly drabble collection. Each chapter will be tagged accordingly.The Tumblr prompt blog can be foundhere.





	1. Emil&Katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were playing with the prompt generator and I came up with Emil/Katsudon with angst and A/B/O. I couldn't let it go. 
> 
> Chapter Rated: T
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Crack, A/B/O, Mpreg, light angst, but not angst about the pregnancy, Just raging hormones. 
> 
> I would also like to point out that I drunk wrote this so any mistakes will be stored... later. (Edit: As it turns out drunk me is surprisingly good at editing.)

Emil was eight and a half months pregnant. His ankles were swollen, his back hurt, and he hasn’t seen his feet lately. He had taken up residence on the sofa like a beached whale, wallowing in misery, and refused to move due to sheer stubbornness.

His stupid alpha was strutting around like a peacock during a mating dance but, the mating was well over. The product of which was making Emil more than miserable. He had grown into a rolly polly, beach ball parody of the man he once was. He was carrying twins because, _of course he was carrying twins_.

It seemed like a good idea a the time.

Right now there was a smell. The most tantalizing and perfect smell there ever was to smell. It wafted over him in soft waves. Here and there the scent shifted and changed as it danced around him. Mouthwatering pork slid over sharp onion with a solid base of rice and joy.

Emil had to have it.

He didn’t even know what it was, just perfection. On a plate, in a bowl, wrapped up in a take-out container. It was a physical ache in his chest, his need for this culinary masterpiece.

Emil rolled forward fitfully to regain his feet and fell heavily back onto the sofa when he failed to reach escape velocity. The impact with the sofa produced tears. His ungainly circumstances were keeping him from the one thing he wanted. No, he needed.

The food, the beauty, was calling him. A call he could not answer. Like a siren it was luring him in, stringing him along, and it didn’t matter what was waiting for him.

He had to have it.

“Mickey,” he called. It was less than a whisper. His voice was thick with tears and need.

When he tried again his voice was a desperate plea for salvation. It was enough, this time, to have Mickey running to the living room in fear. He looked even more upset when he found Emil on the sofa, curled up on himself, sobbing desperately.

“What’s wrong?” His eyes were wide as he looked on the horror laid out in front of him.

Emil turned his tear-stained face up to Mikey in a desperate plea for help. “That smell, what is it? It’s killing me.”

“It’s called Katsudon. Someone said it would bring us luck.”

“I. Need. It.” Mickey fled from the room eager to comply and ward off a true emergency


	2. Victor&Hasetsu Fisherman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the pairs that we were playing with was Victor and the guy on the bridge fishing. Please enjoy an unexpected shovel talk. (There is background Victor/Yuri)
> 
> We named the Fisherman Uo-san.

Victor was out running one morning and it was a beautiful day in Hesetsu. He and Yuuri finished out the season together with a gold and silver at World, and gold everywhere else. Vitor was running alone that morning because Yuuri was off looking at flowers for their wedding.

Victor was smiling and waving at everyone he came across that morning. Nothing was going to ruin his mood. He was just about to pass Uo-san when he was waved over.

Uo-san was in his usual spot, fishing off the bridge. He was one of the nicest people in Hesetsu. He always made sure to say hello to Victor during his morning runs and sometimes spent the evening drinking at the inn.

“You will take care of Yuuri,” he said instead of his typical greeting.

Victor flashed him a mega-watt heart-shaped smile. “Of course I will take care of Yuuri.”

Uo-san frowned slightly and said it again. “You will take care of Yuuri.”

Victor frowned back. They must be missing something in translation. Uo-san waved his hand and tried again.

“My daughter had her heart broken once. Do you know what happened to him?”

“No, what happened?” Victor said, still not understanding.

Uo-san shrugged lazily and said “I don’t know either. They haven’t found him yet.”

Oh, it’s a shovel talk. Victor was expecting a shovel talk from someone but no one on Yuuri’s side had approached him yet. The wedding was only a week off. Uo-san was the last person he expected to be having this talk with.

“The people of Hesetsu take care of their own. I didn’t always fish for a living.” He smiled at Victor and it wasn’t a nice smile.

“No?” Victor was starting to feel vaguely ill. Just who was this man?

“No. The saying ‘gut you like a fish’ is a surprisingly accurate statement.” Uo-san turned around and threw his line back into the water completely unconcerned with what he just said. “Have a good run Victor. I’m looking forward to the wedding.”


End file.
